


Проверка

by 006_stkglm



Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Офицер Дэнни Плендевилль любит свою работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проверка

Офицер Дэнни Плендевилль любит свою работу.  
По большей части.  
Нет, разумеется, всякие попадаются: бывают совсем неадекватные ребята, засыпать рядом с которыми настоятельно не рекомендуется в целях сохранения собственного здоровья. Которые выглядят адекватными 99% времени, а потом потрошат случайную подружку на кровати ближайшего мотеля, раскладывая внутренние органы по сторонам от тела и соединяя все это «великолепие» кишками так, что получается звезда Давида, мать ее… Ей двадцать два. Повезло что она была только стажером и подпись под официальным заключением ставила не она… Но учишься после такого быстро.  
Ей тридцать два и когда она получает файл сержанта Джона Портера, то и без личной встречи может дать заключение: хроническое посттравматическое расстройство вкупе с заниженной самооценкой и комплексом героя. Она делает беглые пометки карандашом на полях 18-тистраничного отчета.  
У него отличные результаты на стрельбище. То, что он пускает пулю в лоб «гражданскому» манекену скорее результат волнения, а не неадекватной оценки окружающей обстановки. «Допустимая погрешность», отмечает Дэнни на десятой странице.  
На тесте Росшарха сержант Портер откровенно стебется. Благо Сара из HR привыкла и не к такому и как всегда, идеально играет свою роль штатного психолога, пока Дэнни сидит в уголке, и действительно наблюдает за реакцией. Обычно ее просекают минуте на второй – четвертой, но сержант Портер слишком долго не был на действительной службе и не знает новых уловок. Тем лучше.  
Он все еще состоит в браке, хотя с женой не живет уже несколько лет. То, что раздел «Оценка половой функции» занимает именно тринадцатую страницу, до сих пор не перестает вызывать у нее улыбку. «Ну, что ж, – думает Дэнни, принимая душ посреди рабочего дня, и одним глазом посматривая в отчет медиков с ровным рядом галочек в графе «здоров», – посмотрим, как и что у тебя работает, сержант».  
Он флиртует на автомате, совершенно не замечая ответной реакции – видно, где-то на подкорке помнит, что SAS не гнушается и такими проверками. И Дэнни позволяет себе быть прямолинейно-неуклюжей, чего обычно не допускает с «объектами» – просто чувствует что с сержантом Портером такой подход сработает вернее всего. И он работает: Портер ведется на нехитрое заигрывание и немудреную легенду. Но когда доходит до «дела» он очень нежен и внимателен. Он знает, как сделать женщине хорошо, и когда в ответ делают хорошо ему, принимает это с удивленной благодарностью – ну да, заниженная самооценка. «Дело это поправимое», – думает офицер Дэнни Плендевилль, выводя маркером номер своего телефона на животе плавающего в пост-оргазменной неге сержанта Портера, и тихо смеется.

Через полчаса на стол главы 20-го отдела MI6 ложится официальное заключение по сержанту Портеру с жирной пометкой «годен» над номером дела.


End file.
